


Cast Into the Shadows

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Obi-Wan writes Amidala a letter explaining the death of Anakin ...
Collections: Obidala Network





	1. Part I: Cast into the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: All characters belong to George Lucas, the guy who KNOWS how it will happen.

Obi-Wan sat at his desk in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The window next to him was ajar, allowing the cool night air to seep into his quarters. The air smelled damp, unusual for the city scene, yet it was.

The Jedi pondered over a painfully important letter to one of his closest friends on Naboo. He did not know how to begin, or how to express the purpose. All he knew was it had to be done. It must be done by him, and by him alone.

He decided that the letter was not to be transmitted. He would not have the words read scribed in impersonal type on an electronic screen. No. They must be written, and written with emotion and passion.

His fingers crawling to the page, his pen scratched the parchment:

My dearest Amidala, . . .

~~~

Queen Amidala sat at her dresser stroking her lavishly long, dark hair. She was preparing to sleep, her white nightgown wrapped about her. It had been a long day for her, a day filled with headaches, cramps, and morning sickness. She was beginning to show, and Sabé did her best to hide it from the prying eyes of the planet.

From the mirror, she saw Eirtaé come it.

"Yes?"

"A letter has arrived for you, your Majesty."

A letter? she thought. Who would send me a letter? That method of communication is almost never used. "Who sent it?"

"There is no return address, I'm afraid." She handed the large envelope to her, then departed.

Amidala's fingers played over the thick envelope, noting it's thick texture and marbled coloring. She flipped it over, also noting the large seal in the ceiling wax; it was from the Jedi Temple.

Tearing it open, she slipped out the letter, unfolded it, and began to read.

My dearest Amidala,

I write this with a heavy heart and a shameful mind. I thought it best to express the accounts in letter, too unbearable for me in person . . .

I regret to announce to you the death of your husband and by friend, Anakin Skywalker. A battle waged between us, one I do not fully comprehend the meaning of. I tried to talk sense to him, believe me. He did not listen.

He was angry with me, angry for lies that had been placed into his young mind. He thought that there was something more to us then our unyielding friendship. He believed lies that corrupted him, that turned him.

He charged me, struck at me in hopes of ending my life. And he surely would have had I not struck when I did. It threw him off balance. He fell into the molten lava of the volcano. I can still hear him screaming my name . . .

I parried to protect myself, but I never meant to take his life. I will be arriving at Naboo shortly. Be strong.

Your Faithful,

Obi-Wan

Amidala let the letter fall to the floor as she cast herself into Naboo's night air, weeping.

~~~

"Amidala?" Obi-Wan peered into her room. He had learned from Saché that she hadn't left it since his letter had arrived.

Obi-Wan shut the door behind him, careful not the disturb the stillness of the room. It was still night, and the heavy rain was pouring in from the balcony windows. He strode up to investigate, and his heart broke when he saw the Queen seated at the edge of the balcony, soaked from the downpour.

"Amidala!" he yelled over the pounding.

She did not even turn to acknowledge his presence.

He stepped out into the rain, allowing himself to be consumed by it. Water running down his face, he discarded his robe and draped it around the young woman. "You're going to freeze."

She looked up at him, her eyes red and lip trembling. Amidala shook off the robe and resumed her position. Kenobi stared in shock at her defiance. "Amidala, please. I need to talk to you. Come inside. You're going to get sick."

She listened this time, but only out of worry for her children. Stepping inside, Obi-Wan shut the panes and turned to face the Queen.

"How dare you show your face after what you did to Anakin."

"Your Highness, I had no choice. He would have killed me!"

She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "He was my husband! I loved him!"

Obi-Wan's hand went to his cheek, shocked at her strong blow. "He was turning. He was Anakin."

She exploded into tears, crying uncontrollably. Obi-Wan reached for her, almost crying himself.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She sank down to the floor, burring her face and hugging her knees.

Obi-Wan crouched beside her and stroked her hair. This time, she let him, but only because she didn't want to fight him anymore.

"I'm sorry. I did what I could. If he were to kill me, who knows how many for lives he would have spent. Surely yours. I did it for you. I was protecting you. Can't you see that?" He rubbed her back, trying to take away the pain.

I knew this would not be easy for her. Why won't she accept it? Why doesn't she see that he isn't Anakin any more? She didn't look into his eyes and saw the rage. She didn't hear his taunts. She did not witness him plummet to his death. I can only comfort her, and pray she will forgive me.


	2. Part II: How to Right the Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan writes Amidala a letter explaining the death of Anakin ...

The rains had stopped, the night became clear. Deep within the lurid chasms of space, thousands of tiny stars punctured through the void, casting their light onto Naboo. Mists from the earlier rain hung over the city of Theed, its nebulas composure setting buildings and structures in a type of dreamland. Gentle winds wove through the trees and up to the Queen's balcony, ruffling Obi-Wan's hair.

He sighed, grateful for the refreshing touch. His feverish forehead was glazed with sweat and he shivered, letting the folds of his robe hang loosely at his sides. He leaned against the marble edge of the balcony looking out onto the slumbering city, when his thoughts turned to Amidala.

She had been angry with him that much was clear. All because of his actions scribed in a simply constructed letter.

After an hour of listening to her weep and comforting her, rocking, stroking her hair, he had finally soothed her to sleep. It was clear that she had been exhausted. She practically fell asleep in his embrace. He had carried her to her bed, laid her down, and pulled the soft covers over her.

Amidala was a woman with a will like no other he had ever met. She was fiery, and compassionate. She had a gentle touch with sharp tongue, and she never let her guard down. That's what he came to admire about her, this young woman whom he met ruling a planet at the age of fourteen. A bond had formed between them, a strong bond of friendship that ran deep, but it became nothing more than that. He wouldn't allow it, it didn't seem right. They had always been there for each other. Never had he thought that she could become angry with him . . .

He had been perched out on the balcony for three hours; three hours of pondering how to right the wrong he had done, his misdeed of Anakin.

He turned at the sound of Amidala moaning from the room. Nightmares had plagued her slumber, nightmares Obi-Wan had been responsible for.

Entering the room, he kneeled by her side, her almond eyes peering at him.

"Why are you still here?" She frowned at him, her face blank from expression.

He half smiled at her. "Because you need me," Obi-Wan said simply.

"Why do I need you? You murdered my husband, Anakin, the only love of my life!" She turned away, unable to look at him.

"You weren't there, and you don't know how he acted. He wasn't Anakin. You must believe me." His heart wrenched, this pain unbearable for him. It ached from striking Anakin down, and then watching his wife grieve for him. All she would let him do was stand by and watch. She wouldn't even allow him forgiveness.

"Amidala, look at me!" he cried, forcing her face to turn towards him. "Look at me! You look into my face and tell me there wasn't anything I could do to save him! The weight of his death will be with me until I die. I regret failing him as a teacher, and as a friend. But there was nothing I could do."

The Queen stared at him, really stared. She searched his eyes, and when she found nothing but truth in his words, she pulled herself up from the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He returned the gesture, squeezing her to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just don't know what will happen to me and my--" She stopped, a harsh realization striking her.

"What?" Obi-Wan questioned pulling her back.

A look of worry flared across her pale skin, hand reaching for her forehead and stomach. I don't want to tell him, not now, not like this!

He reached up for her face, hands cupping her cheeks. "What?"

A single tear streaked down her cheek. "I'm pregnant."

Obi-Wan stared at her, his equanimity subtle. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm almost certain."

The Jedi thought for a moment. "This cannot be a fortuitous act. It was meant to be." He gazed at her. "Do not be fearful. The Force has sent your child to right the wrong Anakin became in his final hours."

Tears glazed over her eyes. Her lip quivered, and she sank into Obi-Wan's grasp. "No, no, you don't understand," she cried, gripping his cloak.

"What?" he questioned. "What don't I understand?"

"Not one child, Obi-Wan. Two."

He griped her to not fall himself. "Two," he repeated. "Two."


End file.
